


One Last Thing, Takashi

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Series: NSFW Bingo - 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shiro is caught jerking off, Shiro is completely okay with everything that happens, actual lube as lube, it is not infidelity, they have an established safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Shiro gets caught in the bathroom by his fiance. Adam decides to teach him a lesson the best way he knows how.





	One Last Thing, Takashi

**Author's Note:**

> For the slots:  
> Edging on My NSFW Bingo Card

When Shiro got back to their apartment after work, he found the pillow sitting on the floor. He had two options- strip and kneel or put it away. Adam was in the kitchen, waiting for Shiro’s decision- he would never push or interfere in the decision.

Shiro had a good guess what this was about- and really, he needed this. It had been building up and he never did well without Adam’s grounding nature. He was quick to hop in the shower, washing off the grime of the day, carefully preparing for whatever Adam had planned for him.

Adam watched as Shiro took the position- feet tucked under him, hands on his knees and head bowed. It never failed to send a thrill through him to see Shiro like this- to know that he trusted Adam with this part of himself.

He let Shiro relax into the pose and into the scene. He finished the tea he had made himself before smoothing down his clothes and approaching Shiro.

“Takashi,” he was pacing in front of his fiance. “I was helping out Iverson today and when I was passing by the cadet’s bathroom.”

Shiro nodded.

“I heard moans. _Your_ moans.”

“Sorry, Sir.”

“No, _sorry_ is what you say when you don’t know any better.” He placed a finger under Shiro’s chin and tilted his head up to make eye contact. “What do you say when you purposely break a rule I have given you?”

Shiro blushed and went to pull away, but Adam pinched his jaw.

“What do you say, Takashi?”

Shiro swallowed and lowered his eyes to the floor, his head still held up. “I was bad today, Sir. I need your punishment.”

“Close. But you forgot something.” Adam was grinning now, finally letting go of Shiro’s chin to walk behind him, fingers tracing the freshly shaved undercut.

“I was bad today, Sir. I jerked off without you.” He took a deep breath. “I need your punishment.”

Adam hummed. “Thank you for your honesty, Takashi. On the bed- on your back, hands behind your head.”

Shiro was quick to crawl on the bed- watching as Adam loosened the tie he was wearing and pulling it off.

“Now, you will get one for not listening, one for deciding to take care of it yourself without asking me.” Shiro blushed again. “One for doing it in public. If you decide to touch anything but the bed, headboard or your head… I will add a fourth. Do you need to be tied?”

Shiro thought it over and shook his head, then remembered. "No, Sir."

“Very well.”

Adam grabbed a few things from the drawer and laid them on the bed- his favorite being the gently hooked thin vibrator. It was slimmer than any of his fingers, but it was perfect for getting Shiro right to the edge fast.

He drizzled some of the lube on his hand before turning his attention to Shiro. “Tell me when you get close, Takashi. If you forget and orgasm before I allow, you will be caged.”

Shiro shuddered but nodded.

Adam sighed. “It’s like you forgot _all_ your manners.”

“Sorry, Sir. I understand, Sir.”

Adam smiled and ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair. He watched Shiro’s eyes slip shut, taking that moment to grab his cock. Adam quickly stroked Shiro, not bothering to do anything fancy- this wasn’t going to last too long with how worked up Shiro got over this.

“Stop, Sir. I’m close.”

Adam let go and wiped off his hand on the towel he grabbed. “Good, Takashi. Do you need a big break?”

Shiro thought it over and shook his head. “No, Sir. Just a small one.”

Adam kissed his temple, gently rubbing his sides. Once Shiro was starting to soften, he grabbed the vibrator, sliding it along Shiro’s thigh. “Legs up, Takashi.”

He knelt on the bed between Shiro’s legs, lubing the thin vibrator and pressing it against Shiro, bringing him back to full hardness again before sliding it in. Shiro tensed up as it slid in, Adam not waiting long to turn up the vibration.

Shiro was gripping the headboard and shaking. Adam traced over his abs and felt each time he went to grind against it, barely stopping himself in time.

“You’re doing so good, Takashi.”

Shiro gasped and pulled away from Adam, pushing on Adam’s hand. “Sir, stop, p-please.”

Adam smirked and flipped it off, pinching Shiro’s inner thigh as he pulled it out. “Well, you did stop before you came, but I think I’m going to have to add another one for touching me.”

Shiro whined. “Okay, sir.”

Adam went and washed off the toy, placing it back in the drawer and laying next to Shiro on the bed. “Takashi, why don’t you get clothes, we’ll do the other two after we eat. Relax for now.”

Shiro took a few deep breaths and nodded, getting up as soon as he felt sure he wouldn’t collapse on the ground. He carefully stretched his arms and got dressed and met Adam at the door. Adam had a smirk on the entire time and Shiro was waiting for something to happen- normally he would have expected a plug that Adam could toy with. But Adam was acting normal the entire dinner.

Then Shiro was dragged into the cadet’s bathroom on the way back to their room.

Adam pressed him into the stall and raised an eyebrow. “Show me what you did before.”

Shiro flushed deep red, unbuckling his belt and pulling himself out. He was already hard from the anticipation of what would happen when they got home from the cafeteria.

He braced a hand on the back wall, stroking himself with the other hand, twisting at the head. Adam was watching with his arms crossed. “So you didn’t finger yourself open?”

“No, Sir. No lube.”

Adam sat on the toilet, smirking up at Shiro and holding eye contact. Shiro groaned at that. “You. You know, this is almost.” He took a breath and slowed down his hand. “What I pictured.”

Adam smiled and leaned up to whisper in Shiro’s ear. “Tell me exactly what you pictured then, Takashi. And don’t stop your hand until you are done telling me.”

Shiro sucked in a breath and slowed his pace to barely moving. “I- I pictured you dragging me in here after class and…”

“And? Words, Takashi.”

“And sucking me off.”

Adam chuckled. “Really now?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Adam reached out and stopped his hand. “Change in plans. _Show me_ what you imagined, Takashi. But do not cum.”

Shiro shuddered and put both hands on the wall, carefully stepping over Adam. He responded by opening his mouth and looking up to Shiro.

He pressed forward, sliding his tip against Adam’s tongue. “You told me that I had two minutes to get off or- or I had to wait until tomorrow.”

Adam raised an eyebrow and sat there, not doing much to assist Shiro in gaining any pleasure from it. Shiro pressed as far back as he could without making Adam cough, pulling back out and repeating. He bit his lip as Adam wiggled his tongue a bit. Shiro didn’t last too long before he was tapping out, panting as Adam carefully tucked him back into his pants and settled him into his lap.

“You’re doing good. Just one more Takashi.”

“T-thank you, Sir.”

A few minutes later, once Shiro had calmed down again, Adam gently kissed him and led him back to the apartment.

“Takashi. You have a choice for this last one. Do you want to be inside me or do you want me inside of you?”

“I want you in me, Sir.”

“Okay, but remember, no getting off.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Adam smiled, knowing there was one final surprise for Shiro. He grabbed what he needed, Shiro waiting by the door. “Get undressed, lay on the bed however you want.”

Shiro was bent over the bed when Adam came back in, towel in hand. He smiled and walked up behind Shiro, dropping the towel and pulling himself out of his pants. He grabbed the lube and Adam stroked himself with one hand while running the other over Shiro’s back and ass, gently pressing his thumb in. “I see you’re already all relaxed for me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” With that, Adam slid in.

Shiro gripped onto the blankets and swore as Adam bent over him, nipping at his shoulders and hitting his prostate. “Remember Takashi, no cumming right now.”

Shiro moaned as he went to answer, taking a deep breath before trying again. “Y-yes, Sir.”

Adam knew he wouldn’t have too long before Shiro stopped him if he kept his current angle, so he leaned back and scratched along Shiro’s back, his short nails barely leaving pink marks in their wake. Shiro was pressing up on his toes to avoid the friction on his cock, trying to hold out until Adam got off so he could finally enjoy his own pleasure.

“Sir, please, s-stop.”

Adam pulled out and grabbed Shiro by the shoulder, flipping him and stroking himself to the sight of his fiance desperately holding off his own orgasm to please Adam- which did him in.

“Sir, _please._ ”

Adam let out a sharp smile. “Now. One last thing, Takashi.”

Shiro whined at the tone that usually meant fun things were coming.

“You didn’t come to me to admit your mistake, did you?”

“N-no, Sir.”

“I have a feeling you wouldn’t have if you hadn’t been caught.”

Shiro looked away and Adam chuckled.

“The final part of your punishment is that you will not get off until Friday.”

Shiro shuddered.

“Takashi, look at me.” He waited for eye contact. “Tomorrow night, I’m going to ride you.”

Shiro let out a curse- it was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
>  So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
